Fall in love?
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Harry is being re-sorted, Draco is in love, Blaise is in lust, Ron is angry and Harry finds himself falling, but the good kind. Mpreg  eventually
1. Resorting and other difficulties

Summary: Harry is being re-sorted, Draco is in love, Blaise is in lust, Ron is angry and Harry finds himself falling, but the good kind. Mpreg (eventually)

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

"Text" - Speech

_'Text'_ - Thoughts

'Text' - Sorting hat (in Harry's head)

"_Text" _- Parselmouth

Fall in love?

Chapter 1

Dying, Draco was sure, would feel just like this.

The blond was sitting outside on one of the benches when he saw them. Her red hair fell over his shoulder contrasting with his raven hair. At first it was just a hug, but Draco could already feel the stinging sensation where his heart lay. The somewhat friendly hug soon changed when the Weaselette pulled back and pressed her lips to his.

Crack.

The blond could all but _see_ his heart break. Everything suddenly turned into slow motion. All he could see was the red head kissing Harry James Potter right outside the Hogwarts entry. Just when he thought he was about to cry from the sheer unfairness of the situation something changed.

Potter pulled his head away from the Weaselette and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Draco didn't know what to think. Po-_Harry_ had pulled away from the girl he had been dating for nearly half of their '8'th year.

They were arguing now. Without much thinking the Slytherin pulled out his wand and uttered a quick spell to enhance his hearing. He knew that eavesdropping might not give him the answers he wanted, but hey you shouldn't knock it until you've tried it.

"Please Harry you don't have to lie. We're alone. No one will hear. I know you love me just let it out."

The blond nearly snorted. Weaselette sounded so desperate. Draco's heart ached. The red head wasn't the only one who was desperate for the Golden Boy's love. It was the one thing the Slytherin would give anything to have.

"Ginny I've told you this a million times since we've broken up. I. Don't. Love. You. Because. I'm. Gay. Is that so hard for you to understand? I've tried to be gentle about breaking the news to you, but that didn't work. What do I have to do for you to realize that I like boys."

The blond's breath caught. Harry Potter, the boy he had been in love with since he switched sides during the war, was gay. He had a chance. Draco actually had a chance to, for the lack of a better term, woo his love.

"No Harry you're just confused. You-"

When the blond looked to see why the red head had stopped speaking his heart rate accelerated. She was looking directly at him. He felt heat rising to his cheeks as the raven haired boy beside her also turned to look at him.

The Weaselette's features hardened as she started stomping towards him. Draco didn't know what to do. He couldn't run because Malfoys simply don't run away from anyone and he couldn't stay and fight her because... well because she was a girl.

During his musing the blond hadn't noticed just how close the only Weasley girl had gotten. She was standing in front of him with her fist raised and ready to, most likely, break his nose. Closing his eyes tightly Draco readied himself for the pain which never came.

"Immobulus."

Draco didn't know what to do. He opened his eyes and looked at the ground. Suddenly he felt quite childish for listening in on the couple's, or rather ex-couple's, private conversation. Yet he knew he would do it again in a heartbeat.

It had given him the one thing he thought he would never have. A chance. Harry was gay and that gave him hope. Hope that the raven haired boy would give him a chance despite all the horrible things he had done.

"Thank you."

The blond was still looking at nothing but the ground he was standing on. Throughout the whole year since Draco admitted to himself that he was in love with Harry, the Slytherin had had a hard time to look at the Gryffindor.

Draco was sure that if someone would look deep enough they could see the whole extant of his feelings for the-boy-who-lived. And the feelings ran deep. Every day Draco battled heartbreak when ever he saw the boy he loved with his girlfriend.

_'Ex-girlfriend.'_

The blond reminded himself happily. The best part was that they broke up, well Harry dumped the Weaselette, because he was gay. It made Draco want to start a happy dance in front of the whole school and let everyone know how much he loved _his_ Gryffindor.

"Draco you might wanna move out of the way. I'm gonna remove the spell from Ginny now."

Malfoy's head shot up. He must have heard wrong. Harry never called him by his given name. Never. And by Merlin the blond's heart was racing. Never mind that Harry usually called him Malfoy the way his given name sounded when the raven said it was making his heart race.

The blond could feel his cheeks flush at the thought of how his name would sound of those lips when the Gryffindor was moaning in pleasure. Said raven haired boy was looking at the Slytherin with a questioning gaze.

"You ok there Draco?"

Harry's eyes shone with mild amusement and Draco couldn't help but smile a little at the Gryffindor standing before him. The blond nodded and stepped out of the Weaselette's way. Harry rose his wand and pointed it at the red headed girl.

"Finite."

Ginny stepped forward suddenly and swung her fist at the air in front of her. Had Draco still been in his earlier position that punch sure would have stung. A lot. Turning around the red head glared at the blond and then smiled at Harry.

The raven haired boy however wasn't looking at her. Harry had his eyes firmly locked on Draco. The blond was glaring daggers at the one and only Weasley girl. If looks could kill Ginny would have had to pick out her grave early.

A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine when he remembered why he had to stop his ex-girlfriend from crushing the Slytherin's nose. What had Draco heard? Everything or just Ginny's desperate attempt at convincing him to get back together with her?

Harry was sure that, even if homosexuality was accepted in the wizarding world, he would have a field day the next oh... three weeks, at least, if the blond found out about his preferences. The Gryffindor turned to Ginny and smiled at her.

Though it was a forced smile the red head didn't seem to be able to tell the difference and smiled back wholeheartedly. She stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the raven's waist. That was when Harry's smile faltered a little.

He petted the girl's shoulder but pulled away from her. Telling her to go ahead towards the Great Hall she gave him a peck on the cheeks and left. The Gryffindor turned to look at Draco only to see the blond looking at him with confusion and a little bit of hurt in his eyes. Folding his arms over his chest Harry's eyes hardened.

"So what did you hear?"

Shame overtook the Slytherin's features just before Draco turned his gaze towards the ground. He knew this would come, but he'd hoped that somehow it could have been put off for a little bit longer.

"Just about everything, but I'm sorry I shouldn't have listened in at all."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two boys as Draco waited for Harry to do something... anything. He would have deserved the punch the Weaselette was gonna give him, but Harry had stopped her. Maybe-

"So I take it I should be prepared for the teasing from all of the Slytherin for tomorrow then?"

The blond chuckled a little and looked up again. However when the Slytherin met the Gryffindor's gaze he sobered. There was still a small smile lingering on Draco's lips but it was far from teasing.

"That would be quite hypocritical of me. You know to make fun of someone for his sexual preferences if they're the same as mine."

The raven's features softened as he started to chuckle a little. He should have known. No straight man would care that much about his outer appearance. Harry started walking towards the entrance when he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Locking eyes with the Slytherin Harry gestured his head in the direction of the big wooden doors. He smiled at the blond and laughed at Draco's confused expression.

"You comin'? Dinner's about to start."

The blond Slytherin nodded and smiled back. They walked towards the Great Hall in silence only occasionally smiling at each other and laughing a little. When they arrived in front of the doors Harry grabbed Draco's arm and effectively stopped him from walking any further.

Without looking at the blond the raven could tell that he was looking at him with questioning eyes. Looking straight ahead at the Great Hall's doors Harry spoke.

"Listen, nobody knows this but I asked Dumbledore if I could be re-sorted because of all that has happened. I just... don't be surprised if I end up eating with you tonight."

Harry felt a hand covering his own and finally turned his head to look at the blond Slytherin next to him. Draco was wearing a warm smile as he petted the Gryffindor's hand reassuringly. Both nodded at each other and walked into the Great Hall.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Everyone was settling down as they waited for Dumbledore to start dinner. The wizard stood up from his seat at the head table and waved at professor McGonagall. The witch pulled out her wand and the sorting hat appeared before her on the table.

Softly clinking his glass with his spoon the headmaster called the whole Great Hall to attention. The students quieted down and all turned to look at the wizard. A few confused glances were exchanged at the presence of the sorting hat.

"Good evening students. As you can see we have some sorting or rather re-sorting to do today before dinner. Now before we begin I have to tell all of you that being re-sorted is not a privilege. It's your right to ask to be re-sorted."

He nodded at Harry who in turn stood up and started walking towards the head table. Shocked gasps went through the Great Hall as the students saw the Gryffindor walking ahead to be re-sorted. Ron and Hermione seemed to be the most shocked. After all Harry hadn't told them a thing about this.

The raven haired boy glanced at the Slytherin table to look at Draco who was smiling encouragingly at the, probably, soon to be ex-Gryffindor. He smiled back before he came to a stop right in front of the headmaster.

Harry took a seat on the stool the old wizard had conjured up and waited for professor McGonagall to put the sorting hat on his head. Smiling at the professor she smiled back as she placed the sorting hat on top of Harry's messy mop of raven hair.

'Ah so here we are again, eh? Are you gonna let me decide this time?'

Harry had to fight down the urge to roll his eyes at the hat's words. It wasn't wrong by any means, but come on get over it already. So he had argued the first time. He was correcting this mistake now, wasn't he?

_'Yeah. I'll shut up and you do your thing.'_

The Great Hall was completely silent. Nobody wanted to miss this. They were gonna find out where the sorting hat was gonna put Harry yet the stupid old cloth wasn't hurrying up as it seemed. The whole school was dying of anticipation as they held their breath.

"SLYTHERIN"

A silence hung over the Great Hall as everyone stared in shock. Harry stood up calmly and pulled out his wand. Pointing it at himself the raven charmed his robes into Slytherin once and walked towards the Slytherin table seemingly unaffected by the hat's decision.

A gasp tore through the hall as Malfoy scooted over to make room for Harry to sit next to him. What in Merlin's name was going on? Harry looked up to find out Ginny's reaction only to see her talking furiously with her older brother.

The raven haired boy knew Ron would make a big fuss out of the whole thing. After all that was the reason the Slytherin hadn't told him or Hermione about his re-sorting. He was sure 'Mione wouldn't mind so much, but she would have told Ron who, right now, looked angrier than Harry had ever seen.

The students, even Ron, eventually calmed down as Draco and Harry started talking and eating while they ignored the other people in the Great Hall. Draco was in heaven just being able to talk to Harry without having to make it seem that he hated the other boy.

As soon as Harry had sat down he knew that his decision had been the right one. Even sitting with the Slytherin was different. No one got on your nerves with questions you didn't want to answer because during dinner you ate not converse.

They ate in silence for about half an hour. The other Slytherin said nothing to him. They merely nodded to him in greeting and continued eating their dinner. When Harry was starting to feel full Draco offered to show Harry the way to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks Draco, but I still got to go to the library. Besides I know where the common room is I just need the password."

The blond looked questionably at the other boy but said nothing about the apparently not so secret location of their common room. _Their_ common room. He couldn't believe it. They were in the same house now. They would share the same dorm.

They. Would. Share. The. Same. DORM.

Oh Merlin. Harry was gonna find out. He was gonna find out Draco was in love with him and he was never gonna talk to him again. After all Blaise had made it quite clear that Draco talked in his sleep. Always. You know as in even during... pleasurable dreams.

The blond felt his cheeks flush as he remembered the last dream he had about Harry. It had left Draco so hard in the middle of the night the Slytherin thought he was gonna die because of it. In that dream Harry had teased him. Spanked him 'till his ass was a hot red color and then he'd fucked the life out of him.

And that was one of his mild fantasies. He had so many others. Where he was bound to the bed forced to suck off the-boy-who-lived or one where they made sweet passionate love. Remembering that the boy still needed the password Draco pulled himself out of his daydream.

"Toxicum."

Harry nodded and thanked the blond before he stood up and started walking towards the exit of the Great Hall. He never noticed the two red heads that followed him out of the Great Hall and towards the library.

**A/N: Hope you liked this so far. Should I continue?**


	2. Kissing The Best Friend?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 2

Harry sat at a desk near the entrance of the library. An open book was lying on the desk with snakes all over the pages. That is how Ron and Ginny found Harry. The book, Harry thought, could help him since he wanted to get himself a snake, but when Ron saw the book he nearly exploded. The red head waisted no time to start accusing his, apparently, former best friend.

"How could you do that Harry? Just go and get re-sorted. You broke your girlfriend's heart."

The Slytherin's blood was boiling. Ginny was not his girlfriend. He was gay and by Merlin if Ron wasn't gonna get that stick out of his ass Harry was gonna do it for him. His tolerance for his 'best friend' had long since expired. He snapped the book shut, quite loudly, and stood up ready to leave.

Once the raven haired boy left the library he made a beeline for the dungeons. He didn't get far until both Ron and Ginny were with him again. The red headed girl was frantically trying to get his attention while her brother just kept ranting.

Harry tried to endure Ron's mindless complaints to the best of his abilities he really did, but Merlin how could he have never noticed how annoying Ron could be. They were at the entrance to the Slytherin common room when Harry's temper got the best of him.

"Just shut the fuck up Ron! Ginny and I haven't been together for two WEEKS. I broke up with her because I'm GAY. And why I asked to be re-sorted is non of your business!"

By the end the raven was all but screaming. Tears started sliding down Ginny's face as she finally seemed to realize that Harry was not afraid to admit his feelings for her she just hadn't wanted to hear them. She apologized softly and quietly before she all but ran away from her ex-boyfriend and her brother.

The two boys exchanged a few more glances before the Gryffindor started walking in the same direction his little sister had a look of disappointment in his eyes. Pinching the bridge of his nose Harry released a deep sigh. He muttered the password and entered the common room.

Harry didn't notice the other person in the common room as he walked around one of the couches without even looking up. For Harry it seemed normal because he had already been in the common room during his second year. He just... knew the layout. One Blaise Zabini however thought it was weird to put it mildly.

The other Slytherin had nothing against the former Gryffindor. He was merely curious and who wouldn't be. The Gryffindor Golden Boy had asked to be re-sorted and didn't seem to mind that he was stuck into Slytherin. That was bound to arise questions.

The fact that Potter was hot as fuck helped Blaise accept him even more. He knew it was wrong to want to fuck the boy your best friend was in love with, but he couldn't help it. He loved Dray like a brother, but if Potter gave him a chance the blond would have to fend for himself.

Harry was muttering to himself. It sounded like he was talking about the red head... or rather both of them. Blaise only caught a few words like 'stupid best friend' and 'not even together anymore'. Blaise thought it was mildly amusing.

Not that Harry's emotions where apparently in turmoil but because the raven's re-sorting seemed to have been an annoyance for the youngest Weasleys. Suddenly Potter looked up and smiled at the Slytherin.

"Evening Blaise."

The brunette nodded at Harry and waved his hand signaling for the raven to take a seat across from him. He smiled at Blaise and sat down. There was a comfortable silence between the two Slytherin as they just sat there. Harry was blissfully ignorant to the confusing thoughts running through his new house mate's head.

_'What happened between him and Weasley? And by Merlin has he got **any** idea how hot he looks when he's chewing on his lower lip like that?'_

The dark haired boy had no idea how to handle these feelings which were bubbling of inside him. He was sitting across from the guy Draco was in love with and all he wanted to do was screw him senseless. No matter how much it would hurt his best friend. Blaise could feel himself growing hard just at the thought of being able to touch Harry. To fuck Harry.

The raven himself was sitting on the couch thinking about his fight with Ron. Why couldn't the red head just accept his choice. All he wanted was to know where he really belonged and his best friend, more like ex-best friend now, just couldn't deal with that.

They had been friends for over seven years. They had defeated Voldemort together. There was never anyone that Harry had trusted more than Ronald Weasley and now all he wanted was to be allowed to trust himself for once.

He wanted to make his own decisions. Just for once he wanted to control his own life and not have someone else play with it. He wanted freedom, understanding. And god he wanted a decent boyfriend. It sounded petty, even to himself, but Harry wanted just that. He wanted someone to love. Someone that loved him back.

"Can you show me the dorm?"

Harry wasn't sure he was the one who had spoken until he remembered that Blaise asking such a question would have been idiotic. He looked at the other Slytherin and gave a small smile. The brunette nearly came in his pants seeing that smile. Blaise nodded shortly and stood up from the couch as cautiously as he could so Harry wouldn't notice the bulge in his pants.

The raven haired boy got up as well and followed Blaise towards a set of stairs. As they made their way up Blaise couldn't help but wonder. How could Potter have just stepped around the couch without even looking up? It was weird. Maybe the Gryffindor common room had a similar layout?

When they reached the dorm door the Slytherin opened it and let himself and Harry in. The first thing the raven noticed was that the dorm room looked exactly like his old dorm except for the color. The curtains around the beds were all in a dark Slytherin green and so were the covers and the pillows.

There were however six beds in the room instead of five. The extra bed had been placed between Blaise' own bed and Draco's. All of Harry's things either stood in front of the bed or were lying on it. The empty owl cage stood on top of the raven's chest.

_'Ironic. He's the one thing both Draco and I want and now he's gonna be sleeping between us.'_

Blaise showed Harry his bed and explained who slept in the other once. Not that it would have been hard to figure out on his own since Crabbe's and Goyle's beds were both littered with all kinds of sweets and wrapping paper.

When they came to Theodor Nott's bed the raven noticed a small and harmless looking snake in a way to big cage. Harry knew that the snake was anything but harmless, but he was quite curious about it. He made his way over to the reptile and decided to have a little talk.

"_Hello there. What's your name?"_

The snake raised her head form it's place on the stone inside the cage and looked at the person standing in front of her 'home'. She had heard of this person before. The raven hair, the green eyes and the scare. Harry Potter. He was supposed to be a Gryffindor, but now he was here. Why?

"_My name is Sary. Why is Harry Potter in the Slytherin dorm?"_

Harry smiled gently at the snake. She seemed nice and not too aggressive. To show his acceptance of his lower standing Harry bowed mutely before asking Sary if he could touch her. The snake thought it over for a while and then she nodded.

Harry opened her cage and extended his hand towards her. Blaise' eyes widened. No one had ever let Sary out of her cage and not been bitten. The snake may have been small, but she was more poisonous than any other snake.

"Harry don't!"

It was already to late. Sary had gotten a good grip on Potter's finger and was now making her way up the Slytherin's arm. Once she was at his shoulder she wrapped herself loosely around the raven's neck and stayed there. Her small head could barely be seen under the raven's hair.

"_I was re-sorted. I'm a Slytherin now. Sary you have a wonderful name."_

"_Thank you. And I approve. You will make a good Slytherin."_

Harry smiled and put the snake back into her cage. Bowing his head slightly Sary bowed back. The raven felt honored that Sary had given them equal standing by bowling in return. For snakes it was a sign of complete trust and acceptance. When Harry turned back to look at Blaise the other Slytherin was watching him with wide open eyes and his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"How... you... No one has touched Sary and wasn't bitten! How?"

Chuckling the boy stepped towards Blaise and explained to him what it was he and Sary had talked about. The brunette still couldn't believe it. Potter had touched Sary and talked to Sary and was still standing. In his book he deserved some sort of medal for that.

They were standing in front of Harry's bed when Blaise suddenly stepped forward and all but threw himself at Harry. Both tumbled onto the raven's bed with the brunette on top of the smaller boy. The raven could feel Zabini's erection on his hip. That's when the door opened however neither of the two noticed.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

When Draco entered the common room no one was there. Deciding that Blaise had probably gone upstairs he quickly climbed up to the dorm. He had to ask Blaise if he knew where Harry was. The blond hadn't seen the former Gryffindor since Harry had left for the library.

Draco would never admit it but he was a little worried. What if Harry hadn't found the common room? What if he was lost? Sure Harry had said he knew where the common room was but anything could have happened.

The Slytherin arrived at the door and opened it. He took a step back at the sight before him. Harry was lying under his best friend on the raven's bed. Their faces were mere centimeters apart and even from his place at the door Draco could see the bulge in Zabini's pants.

Shatter.

Draco's heart broke all over again. Now it was even worse then when he saw the raven with the Weaselette. Because now the guy he loved was lying under his _best friend_ on a bed not six feet away from his own.

As his eyes teared up Draco stepped further away from the door and turned away from the two Slytherin. The blond made a beeline for the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Once he was completely alone he let the tears fall.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry stared ahead right into the brown eyes of Blaise Zabini. The other boy was lying on top of him and a quite prominent erection was poking the raven's hip. For a second Harry entertained the idea of 'helping' Blaise out, but that thought quickly died down when he remembered his goals.

He wanted a boyfriend not some fuck buddy and the raven was sure that if he got together with Blaise they would be nothing more than fuck buddies. That and Harry was more interested in the brunette's best friend than the brunette himself.

Draco. Him the raven could see a future with. They weren't fighting anymore and Harry found himself really liking the blond's company. The raven was pulled out of his thoughts when Blaise slowly got off of him.

"Sorry about that, but Garry was on a collision course with the back of your head."

Looking at the brunette with confused eyes Blaise decided to elaborate his statement.

"Garry is my owl."

Harry nodded in understanding and decided not to talk to Zabini about the other factor of the situation which was still up and standing in the brunette's pants. The raven asked where the bathroom was and left as soon as Blaise gave him the directions.

Merlin that had been awkward. Harry didn't really had to use the bathroom he merely needed to get away from uncomfortable situation. He knew that Blaise had realized Harry had noticed his erection which shocked Zabini into silence.

When the raven arrived at the bathroom door it was locked. Knocking Harry was surprised to have a tear strained voice answer his knocking.

"Piss off. It's occupied."

He knew that voice. Why was Draco crying in the Slytherin bathroom? Harry didn't know why but he suddenly became very angry at whoever had caused Draco to cry. Wanting to comfort the blond Harry got out his wand and opened the door.

His heart nearly broke when he saw his new house mate sitting on the ground with his head in his hands crying silently. Harry closed the door behind him and crouched down in front of the Slytherin. Draco looked up and saw Harry in front of him.

The blond quickly manged to wipe away the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. He couldn't cry especially not in front of Harry. Draco turned his gaze towards the ground and tried to stop new tears from filling his eyes.

"Draco what's wrong?"

Malfoy wanted to snort so badly. What was wrong? The guy he loved had been making out with his best friend! That's what was wrong. However the blond would never voice the thought. Suddenly a hand grasped his chin and made him look up.

Teary gray eyes locked with green once and time stopped. The tears in Draco's eyes slowly dried up as the two boys continued to stare into each other's eyes. Harry couldn't stop himself. He didn't care if Draco would hate him or call him a fag. He needed to kiss the blond. Now.

Leaning forwards the raven closed his eyes just before connecting his lips with Draco's. The blond's eyes widened in shock. Harry was kissing him. He was actually kissing him. Quickly Draco closed his eyes as well and leaned into the kiss.

Both moaned deeply. They were in heaven. Finally they got what they both wanted. The raven opened his mouth slightly and dragged his tongue across the blond's lower lip. Draco melted into Harry and opened his mouth for the raven.

They kissed for quite some time before air became an issue and Harry broke the kiss, reluctantly. The raven rested his forehead against the blond's and smiled at him. Lifting his hand to cup Draco's cheek Harry's thumb started to caress it.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Draco giggled a little and smiled back at Harry.

"Nothing. Not anymore."

**A/N: Soooooooo what do you think? Want more?**


	3. Children anyone?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 3

"I'm serious Dray. Please tell me what's wrong."

Draco suddenly felt really embarrassed for crying. Sure he had felt like total shit when he saw Harry with his ex-best friend. Oh yes. Draco Malfoy was never gonna talk to Blaise Zabini ever again. Not if he could help it.

The worst thing was Harry wanted to know _why _he had cried. What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry I was having an emotional breakdown because I'm in love with you and thought you snogged my best friend.'? He couldn't very well say _that_ now, could he?

Draco can't keep looking into Harry's eyes. Those vibrant green eyes... they made him feel completely and utterly naked. Not without clothes naked, but emotionally. It was like no matter what ha did Harry would always be able to see right through him.

The blond turned his gaze to the bathroom floor and shut his eyes tightly. There was a sudden flash and then he saw it again. Harry underneath Blaise. But this time he actually _saw_, or rather imagined, them kissing.

Blaise was lying on top of Harry kissing every patch of the brunette's skin he could reach. Zabini's hands were slowly exploring every part of the brunette under him. And Harry was moaning. The ex-Gryffindor was arching into Zabini's touches.

Snapping his eyes open Draco felt new tears gathering in his eyes. Damn. Why couldn't he stop crying? Harry was here now. He was with him not Zabini and... Harry had kissed him. Had Harry kissed Zabini? Draco hadn't seen it. He'd just assumed.

A warm hand grasped his chin and softly lifted his head until his teary gray eyes met Harry's green once again. The brunette lovingly wiped Draco's tears from his eyes and smiled at him. Harry's hand stayed on the blond's cheek caressing it lightly.

Draco once again closed his eyes, but this time he didn't see Blaise and Harry making out. No. He leaned into Harry's hand and all he saw was Harry and himself kissing. He replayed _their_ kiss over and over again in his head.

Their kiss had been so sweet and loving. Perhaps he should just tell Harry why he cried and find out how the brunette felt about him? Determined find out just how the other Slytherin felt about him the blond opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Locking eyes with the brunette Draco could see the green eyes swimming with concern. Guilt tugged at his heart. He had put that look into Harry's eyes. Because of him Harry felt sorry for him and the brunette wasn't even at fault. No it was all just his damn imagination.

"I saw you and Blaise."

Draco's voice was so soft and small Harry had trouble telling if the blond had even actually said something. When he finally realized what Draco had said Harry's eyes grew wide. Draco wanted to look away. This was so humiliating.

He had acted like a damn schoolgirl with a crush. Merlin he felt stupid. There had never been any indication that Harry even liked Zabini but of course the first assumption his mind jumps to would be that they were snogging. Yeah. That was logical.

"There is nothing going on with me and Blaise you know. If there were I wouldn't have kissed _you_ just now."

Even though he himself had already come to the conclusion hearing that he had been wrong when he saw them from Harry made him feel even better. Then Draco's eyes widened. Harry was leaning in. Again.

This time though the brunette stopped an inch away from Draco's face. The blond could feel puffs of warm air hitting his tear stained lips and cheeks. His eyes stayed firmly on Harry's. The brunette Slytherin was looking at him as well.

"And I wouldn't do this if there was _any_thing going on between Blaise and I."

Harry closed the distance and pressed his lip to Draco's. The blond closed his eyes immediately and moaned at the feeling of Harry's lips on his own. The brunette's hands thrust themselves into the blond's hair and massaged the scalp.

Harry pressed further into the kiss and opened his mouth slightly. Slowly Harry licked along Draco's lower lip begging for entrance. As soon as the wet appendage connected with the blond's skin he moaned wantonly.

Draco opened his mouth just far enough for Harry's tongue to enter. Timidly the blond moved his own tongue against the brunette's. This time it was Harry who moaned. The sound went straight to Draco's groin. The blond's cock was pulsing wildly in it's confinement.

Harry scooted back a little and took Draco with him. When they were far enough away from the wall the brunette lay the blond down gently. The ex-Gryffindor quickly crawled on top of Draco and resumed kissing him.

When Harry's groin connected with Draco's the world stood still. They locked eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, the brunette rocked his hips downwards and watched the blond's eyes flutter close. Draco whimpered as Harry lifted his hips off of his again. The brunette couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you want Dray?"

Draco tried to lift his hip to grind them into Harry's, but the brunette stopped him by holding the blond's hips down. Another pitiful whimper escaped Draco who thrashed underneath the brunette.

"Please."

"Please what? What do you want, Love?"

The endearment send sparks of pleasure through Draco's whole body. Harry had called him 'Love'. The brunette's voice itself was nearly enough for the blond to come on the spot. It was deep and laced with lust. Merlin Draco was so done for.

"You. I want you please."

A small chuckle escaped Harry. For a second Draco feared it had all been a trick. That Blaise was about to come in and start laughing at how pathetic he sounded. But that thought soon died with Harry's next words.

"As you wish, Love."

Harry retrieved his wand from his trousers and muttered something under his breath that Draco couldn't catch. A second later both him and Harry were lying on Draco's bed, naked. Not that Draco could actually tell if it _was_ his bed.

Had the blond been of sound mind he could have figured out Harry had used a teleportation spell. Not that he even cared now. The brunette was lying on top of him. Naked. And hard as fuck. Slowly the ex-Gryffindor kiss his way down the blond's body.

Harry paid special attention to the Slytherin's nipples. He nipped and sucked at them 'till they were as hard as Harry's and Draco's cocks combined. Going further down he left the abused mounts alone and kissed down Draco's chest.

Bypassing the blond's member Harry continued his way down the Slytherin's thighs and back up. When he came face to face with Draco's dripping cock Harry, ever so slowly, licked his way up and down the seven inch shaft.

Meanwhile Draco was sure he was dying of pleasure and what a fine death it was. Not one coherent thought pierced through the blond's mind as Harry continued his action. Suddenly Draco felt the familiar feeling of a stretching and lubrication spell.

The blond looked up and locked eyes with the Slytherin above him. They smiled lovingly at each other before Draco nodded answering Harry's silent question. The brunette positioned his hard cock at the blond's entrance and pushed forward.

Once Harry was fully inside Draco he stilled and waited for him to adjust. The blond nodded after a short while and Harry started to move. At first his movements were slow and shallow. That was until Draco begged for him to go faster, harder.

"Merlin Harry please. Faster."

Harry didn't have to be told twice. The brunette picked up the pace and was soon pounding into the willing body underneath him with all his might. Draco thrashed on the bed his face clearly portraying the pleasure he was feeling.

Suddenly the blond let out a particularly loud moan telling Harry he had found Draco's prostate. Angling his thrusts Harry made sure to hit the bundle of nerves with every push and as hard as he could. Feeling his own orgasm nearing the brunette fisted Draco's abandoned cock and stroked it in sync with his thrusts.

"Harry I'm... I'm gonna..."

"Me, too, Love. Together."

Three thrusts later both came shouting each others name. They lay there for a while until Harry pulled out of Draco. The brunette lay down on his back as Draco snuggled into his side with his head on Harry's shoulder.

They fell asleep.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It was a month later. Harry and Draco were happy together so when the blond suddenly collapsed during potions Harry panicked. Professor Snape quickly send Harry to take Draco to the infirmary. When the two arrived Harry lay Draco down on a bed.

The brunette sat down on a chair next to the blond and watched him until Madame Pomfrey was done with her examination. Harry wasn't sure what he was to make of the woman's expression but he didn't care because just then Draco woke up.

"Love how are you feeling?"

Draco smiled up at Harry and said that he was fine. He felt tired and hungry but otherwise he was fine. Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat which made Harry and Draco look at her. The witch looked at them with a clam and motherly expression.

Harry hoped that it meant that Draco would be ok. The blond had said he was hungry. Was that why he had collapsed? Harry wouldn't know what to do if Draco was sick, but on thing was sure. If Draco had to stay in the infirmary then by Merlin so would he.

"Madame Pomfrey will he be ok?"

The medi-witch smiled warmly at the two boys. What she had to tell them would surely change their lives, but she saw the way those two were around each other. There was pure love between them she just hoped they would take it calmly.

"Mr. Malfoy is quite alright Mr. Potter. He is just... well how do I put this mildly? Mr. Malfoy is pregnant."

There was a long silence. Suddenly Draco started to cry. Merlin Draco loved kids and always wanted some, but would Harry? And now? The brunette quickly stood by his lovers side and wiped away his tears.

"Dray, Love. If you don't want this child I'll understand."

The blond shook his head wildly. Harry thought _he_ didn't want this child? No. Draco would never give this child up. It was _their_ child. His and Harry's.

"No. Merlin no. I want this child with all my heart, but do you?"

Harry smiled a blinding smile and placed a small kiss on Draco's lips. The kiss was short but conveyed Harry's message perfectly. He, too loved this child and would do anything to keep it.

"Of course I want this child, Love."

Again Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat and waited to have the lovers attention. Both boy slowly faced her with twin smiles on their faces. For a second she thought it was funny. She could already see Harry's face when she told them.

"Actually Mr. Potter it's children. You are having twins."

**A/N: Should I continue? Did ya like the chapter? Review PLEASE**


	4. Telling Friends and Ron and The Attack

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 4

Twins.

Draco was pregnant with twins. For a second Harry wasn't too sure about Draco's decision anymore. Would he still want to have the children now that there were two? Harry himself had always wanted a big family, but he would understand if that wasn't what Draco wanted.

And if Draco wanted to keep them Harry would do everything in his power to make sure that the kids and Draco would have everything they wanted. Being the sole heir to both the Potter and the Black inheritance did have its perks.

The brunette finally risked a glance at his blond boyfriend. There were, once again, tears in Draco's eyes, but the smile on his lips told Harry Draco was just as happy about the second child as he was about the first.

He leaned in and kissed Draco lightly. The blond responded quickly and it turned from a small peck to a loving kiss. The two of them lost themselves in their own little world as Madame Pomfrey silently left for her office.

Draco opened his mouth for Harry, but the brunette, quite reluctantly, pulled away from his boyfriend and rested his forehead against the blond's. They both smiled happily and Harry sat down on the hospital bed next to Draco.

"We could call them Forge and Gred."

The utter disapproval on Draco's face made Harry chuckle so hard he was afraid he was gonna fall off of the bed. He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend again as he placed a hand on the blond's slightly bulging stomach.

"I don't wanna name our children after the terrible two of the Weasley family."

Again Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle when he looked at his pouting boyfriend. Even Draco had to start laughing at some point. After a while the pair fell silent and they just kept lying there on the bed in a comfortable silence.

They were enjoying just being in each others arms when suddenly the infirmary door opened and Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Theo came in. Harry felt Draco tense when the blond caught sight of Ron. Ever since the red head had found out they were dating he was less than nice towards Draco. Well a lot more less than before at least.

Hermione quickly conjured up four chairs and the teenagers placed them around the bed were Harry and Draco still sat in. No one spoke for a while. Pansy was fidgeting in her seat, obviously concerned for her friend, as was Theo.

Hermione, even after a month, was still being very neutral. She neither sided with Ron in his weird 'hate Draco yet try and forgive Harry routine', but she didn't say she fully supported Harry either. At least now Harry knew why he was gay.

Women were damn complicated!

Ron was being his normal self. He was glaring at Draco and looking friendly at Harry. The Slytherin was about to get up and tell his 'best friend' to get the hell out off there when Draco grabbed his arms effectively holing him still.

The blond was looking at Harry with every pore of his body screaming utter panic. Harry smiled softly at Draco and kissed him on the forehead. Both could hear Ron make gagging noises in the background, but Harry wouldn't let himself be provoked.

"Do you want to tell them?"

The whispered words against Draco's forehead were audible to none other then the two of them. Draco knew he would never, could never, be ashamed of being with Harry or that he was the one carrying their children.

He loved Harry and Harry loved him. More importantly Harry loved their children. Draco squeezed the brunette's arm and, ever so slightly, nodded his head. The brunette planted another small kiss on the blond's forehead before pulling away and facing the four people with them in the room.

Theo and Pansy were now glaring at Ron with a passion while the red head was focusing completely on his glare, which was still directed at Draco. Hermione was watching the three with a look that positively screamed 'stop being so childish'.

Clearing his throat Harry caught everyone's attention. Pansy and Theo looked at Harry with concern for their friend in their eyes while Ron didn't stop glaring for a second. Hermione, being as practical as ever, looked at Harry and the brunette would swear on his life that her eyes were full of understanding and silent support.

"I know all of you" Harry looked at them and purposefully skipped Ron. "are worried about Draco, but there is nothing wrong with him."

"_Nothing_ wrong?"

Both Pansy and Theo got off their chairs in under a millisecond and were glaring at Harry. How dare he tell them everything was okay when, not an hour earlier, Draco had collapsed in the middle of a potions lesson?

"People don't just collapse in the middle of lessons! He is _not_ okay!"

Pansy's screams rang through the whole infirmary as the blond looked like she was about to kick the living daylight out of Harry. Theo opened his mouth to, just as Pansy had, yell at the brunette, but stopped when Draco's eyes started to fill with tears.

Merlin Draco was going to kill something. He already hated these hormones and now, even though he knew better, it felt like his friends thought him being pregnant qualified as having something be _wrong_ with him.

With the hand which wasn't holding onto Harry, Draco wiped his eyes and smiled a watery smile at his friends. He wanted them to be happy for him, be happy with them, him and Harry. The blond turned his head to the two Gryffindors and smiled at them as well.

He could see the warmth in Hermione's eyes as the girl returned his smile with a small one of her own. Ron looked positively shocked and disgusted. How dare the ferret smile at him? The red head was about to open his mouth and say something, but Draco beat him to it.

"I know you and Theo think there is something wrong with me," Draco looked at the blond girl and his dorm mate. "but there is nothing _wrong_ with me. I promise you that."

Draco could see the concern for him in his friends eyes. They both nodded and smiled at Draco. Pansy's smile faltered a little as she looked at Harry and Draco with questioning eyes. Draco turned to Harry and buried his face in the brunette's chest.

Harry laughed a little while his hand slowly slided through Draco's hair. He bent his head and placed a small kiss on the platinum blond hair. While burring his nose in the hair Harry inhaled deeply.

"Do you want me to tell them?"

Harry's voice was gentle and quiet. It made Draco feel save and loved so much he thought he was going to explode. Draco placed a hand on his belly. Should he let Harry tell them? Could he look the weasel in the eye and tell him he was pregnant?

Draco slowly lifted his head off of the brunette's chest and smiled at him. He shook his head, but grabbed Harry's hand with his own and linked their fingers.

"Together?"

Harry could hear the tears his love had shed in Draco's voice. Kissing the blond's forehead Harry nodded and turned to look at the four people watching them curiously. Harry placed one of his hands over the one Draco had on his (Draco's) belly and squeezed the blond's hand.

"Draco is pregnant."

Silence fell over the school's hospital wing. The four people surrounding Harry and Draco were sitting in their chairs staring at the both of them with wide eyes. A sudden squeal coming from Pansy made Hermione, Ron and Theo flinch.

Within an instant the blond girl was on her feet hugging the life out of both Harry and Draco. The brunette smiled at Pansy's obvious delight at having her best friend be pregnant. Tears of joy filled Draco's eyes and he hugged Pansy back as strongly as he could.

Hermione soon got off of her chair as well and walked over to the newly pregnant boy. She smiled at him and gave him a small hug of her own. Harry looked gratefully at the brunette girl and turned his head to his 'best friend' with a hopeful expression.

The red head's glare had only intensified with the news of Draco's pregnancy. Harry sighed softly and turned to look at the other boy in the room. Theo was still sitting in his seat. Completely and utterly shell shocked.

Soon laughter and a self satisfied glint filled the boy's eyes as he looked over at Draco. A mischievous glint in the Slytherin's eyes made Harry chuckle in advance. Theo got of his chair and stood right in front of him. The boy's eyes hardened as he glared at Draco.

"If he or she calls me 'Uncle Theo' I can't guarantee for nothing, that clear?"

Draco's heartfelt laugh made Harry smile wholeheartedly at his boyfriend and at Theo. He was glad that the Slytherin, all of the Slytherins actually, didn't shun Draco for being with the 'savior of the wizarding world'.

Merlin knows most Gryffindors weren't even looking at Harry anymore. That could, of course, have something to do with Harry getting re-sorted, but dating Draco was part of it as well. Harry was sure of it. The blond smiled at his friend and shook his head slightly.

"No 'Uncle Theo' then. Pansy you wouldn't mind being called auntie, would you?"

The blond girl shook her head quickly and reassuringly. Harry laughed. There was no way in hell Pansy would miss out on being called 'Auntie Pansy' by any child. Let alone the child of her own best friend. Draco surprised everyone when he turned to look at Hermione and smiled at her.

"What about you Gr- Hermione?"

The brunette Gryffindor smiled back at Draco and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss that for the world. Do you know if its a boy or a girl yet?"

Harry and Draco look at each other and smiled a somewhat secret smile. They both turn back to the others and smiled at them as well. Harry nudged Draco slightly with his elbow and the blond nodded without looking back at Harry.

"Could be both."

This new information seemed to confuse both Theo and Pansy. Ron, as usual, wasn't listening close enough to be confused and Hermione smiled a knowing smile at Harry and Draco. The two parents to be smiled back and chuckled at the Slytherin's confused expressions.

Deciding to take pity on his best friend and dorm mate Draco chuckles one last time and then takes on a serious demeanor.

"I'm having twins."

A, somewhat strangled, noise coming from Ron made all heads turn towards him. The red head was staring in disbelief at Draco and then back at Harry before hi fainted in his seat. The four Slytherins gave a small chuckle while Hermione shook her head.

Pansy squealed once again and crouched down in front of the hospital bed. She, timidly, touched Draco's belly, all the while looking up for permission. The blond nodded and Pansy proceeded to draw lazy swirls on the stomach while whispering.

"Hey there you two. I'm your auntie Pansy and over there is your Auntie Hermione." Pansy said pointing in Hermione's general direction. "Ant _that_" She said while facing Theo with a Slytherin worthy smirk on her lips. "is your _Uncle_ Theo."

The other occupants in the hospital wing could barely suppress their laughter as Theo's face turned red with an angry flush. Pansy quickly got up from her crouch and ducked behind Harry. Theo took a few calming breathes and turned his gaze to Harry.

"Quite the overachiever, aren't you Potter."

Everyone in the hospital wing, with the exception of Ron, started laughing instantly. Harry encircled Draco completely with his arms and kissed the top of the blond's head. Draco titled his head and gave the brunette Slytherin a little peck on the cheek.

"If the kids all look like you I wouldn't have minded triplets."

Draco laughed softly and smiled at his boyfriend. The blond frowned for a second. They had never really said the words before, but Draco knew that, for him, they were very true. Locking eyes with his boyfriend of a month Draco took a deep breath.

"I love you."

The room was silent as Harry said nothing and gazed down at his boyfriend. He quickly leaned down and kissed the blond Slytherin before pulling back and resting his forehead on the blond's.

"I love you, too Dray."

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

It was two hours later. Hermione, Ron, Theo and Pansy had gone back to their classes after lunch was over while Harry waited for Draco to be allowed to leave the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had tried to get him to leave she really did.

**Small Flashback 15 minutes after lunch ended**

"Mr. Potter you need to get back to class."

"No."

"But Mr. Potter you cant stay here. You are not even sick! Merlin if you were you'd probably leave before I even asked you to now-"

"Madame Pomfrey I love Draco and if you think I will leave him alone for even one second while he is pregnant and in the hospital wing then you are sorely mistaken."

The old witch still looked unsatisfied, but left them alone. Merlin knows if Harry had put his mind on something nothing could change it.

**End Flashback**

"Mr. Malfoy you need to take these potions for the next week daily and, of course, you will have weekly check ups. Mr. Potter you are welcome to join them."

The medi-witch smiled at the two Slytherins and left for her office again. Harry helped Draco off of the hospital bed and the two left for the Slytherin common room. As they rounded a corner Harry's eyes widened. He quickly moved in front of Draco before the blond even knew what was happening.

"Furnunculus."

**A/N: Who send the curse at Draco? What will Harry do when he finds said person? Wanna find out? Tell me what you think about his chapter and I'll update as soon as I can...;) REVIEW**


	5. The Attacker and Harry's Condition

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 5

"Furnunculus."

Blue light flew straight at Harry and hit the brunette in the chest. Pain shot through every single cell of his body, but the only thing he was focusing on was that Draco was okay and that the curse hadn't hit him.

"Expelliarmus."

The last thing Harry heard before passing out was Draco disarming the person and putting them into a full body bind. Draco made sure Blaise wasn't moving before he walked over and took the boy's wand. He put it into his pocked and walked back over to Harry.

His boyfriend was lying on the cold stone floor with boils all over his skin. Tears filled the blond's eyes as he crouched down next to the brunette and ran a hand through Harry's tousled hair. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead and whispered soothing words, knowing how painful the curse was.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay."

Draco stood back up and levitated both Harry and Blaise behind him. The blond walked back to the infirmary with small tears sliding down his face and he turned back to look at Harry every few seconds. Whenever he looked back he made sure to crash Blaise into a wall or anything else available.

He made sure not to make the collision to damaging since he could hardly explain all the damage he had caused with them already, but he hoped Madame Pomfrey would just chalk it up to hormones or bad judgment.

The last thing he needed was to be banned from the hospital wing for 'mistreating a patient'. If it were up to him he would fire call Mrs. Zabini immediately and tell her what her rotten son did to Harry, but he knew he had to wait. Taking care of Harry was his first priority now.

When he finally arrived at the infirmary Draco gently lay Harry down on a hospital bed while he merely dropped Blaise on his. Not seeing Madame Pomfrey anywhere around Draco walked over to Blaise and bent down to whisper into the Slytherin's ear.

"I will kill you the first chance I get. You don't mess with pregnant people. Didn't you know that?"

Draco straightened before he made his way over to Madame Pomfrey's office. The old witch was sitting at her desk and writing a letter. Probably to Uncle Severus Draco thought because the black haired professor normally made all of the potions for the infirmary and there were ones that he would require that weren't on stock.

He cleared his throat and he old witch looked up from her letter. Her eyes widened and she immediately went into medi-witch mode. She stood up from her seat and walked over to Draco asking him if there was something wrong with him. The blond shook his head and steered her to the beds.

"I'm fine, but Harry isn't. We were attacked on our way to the Slytherin common room. I brought the attacker with us. He's in a full body bind."

The medi-witch nodded and walked a little ahead to get a better look at both of her patients. She immediately walked over to Harry when she saw the state he was in. Most of his skin was covered in big boils which oozed black blood.

She lifted her want and muttered a few incantations under her breath before she asked Draco to give her the green jar without an inscription. The blond followed her every word and he walked as quickly as he thought manageable with the twins.

Soon Draco could see the boils starting to shrink and he knew Harry would be alright. When Madame Pomfrey examined Blaise she made a few confused noises before she turned to look at Draco with a fine eyebrow raised in question.

"Mr. Malfoy would you mind telling me why Mr. Zabini has a fractured rib and a big bruise on his left temple?"

The blond was the picture of innocents as he looked at the medi-witch with big eyes and an unknowing twinkle in his eyes. The old witch shook her head disapprovingly, but said nothing further on the topic. After a while Blaise was fully healed and Madame Pomfrey lifted the body bind.

"Normally I would ask you to get Professors Dumbledore and Snape, but in light of your condition I'll go myself."

Draco knew instantly that that would be a horrible mistake. If he was left alone with Blaise right now, without any witnesses, he was sure they would never find the Slytherin's body. He cleared his throat and looked the medi-witch straight in the eyes.

"To be quite honest, Madame Pomfrey, if you leave me alone with him there is a good chance that I will kill him. But don't worry about the professors. Dobby!"

Madame Pomfrey looked a little confused, but said nothing as Draco called for Dobby again. Finally the small house elf arrived at the hospital wing with a 'pop' and Blaise jumped a little because he was standing right next to the house elf.

Normally Draco would have chuckled at the other Slytherin's reaction and teased him about it mercilessly, but now was not the time for that sort of thing. Draco looked at the small creature and smiled at him.

"Young master Draco! What can Dobby do for you?"

"Hello Dobby. I need you to get professor Dumbledore and professor Snape here as soon as possible can you do that for me?"

The house elf nodded quickly and disappeared again. Draco walked over to Harry who was healing quite nicely and lay down on the bed next to him. He lay his head on the brunette's shoulder and stroked his hair lightly.

Madame Pomfrey came over and gave the blond a glass of water telling him not to worry so much. That it would be bad for the babies. Draco nodded before he thanked the old medi-witch for the water. After about five minutes the professors Dumbledore and Snape barged into the infirmary.

Professor Dumbledore went over to the medi-witch and asked her to explain the situation to him while professor Snape made his way over to his godson and asked him what had happened. Draco explained about his pregnancy, Severus turned a little green at the mention of the babies' father, and then explained that Blaise had attacked them.

Snape was positively seething by the time Draco told him the curse was intended for the blond. Suddenly he turned around and walked over to Blaise grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up a little.

"That curse could have killed Draco in his current condition. Why would you do such a thing you little-"

Professor Dumbledore put a hand on Severus' and slowly pealed it off of Blaise's collar. He turned to the man and locked eyes with him.

"Now now Severus let's all calm down a little. Young Mr. Zabini didn't know Mr. Malfoy was pregnant."

Severus, against his better judgment, accepted the 'excuse', but he still wasn't satisfied with the situation at all. Fine so Zabini hadn't known Draco was pregnant, he hadn't tried to kill his godson, but what had he tried to do?

"That still doesn't explain why he attacked him and Mr. Potter in the first place. Why did you do that Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise took a deep breath. How was he going to convince them that it wasn't him it had been- A loud yell shocked all of the occupants in the infirmary. They turned to look at Draco who was yelling for Madame Pomfrey to come over quick.

Harry had stopped breathing.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm a little over booked now with work and everything but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to have the next one up within two weeks and hopefully it'll be longer then this one...:)**


	6. What Happened and Mother?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 6

Draco lay his head on Harry's chest and listened while Severus and professor Dumbledore talked to Blaise. The blond scowled at the mention of his former best friend's name. As soon as Harry was better Draco would hex the shit out of the Italian.

Severus' yelling suddenly stopped when professor Dumbledore lay a hand on the black haired professor's and calmed the older wizard down a little. Then Severus asked why Zabini would do such a thing. Just before he was about to answer Draco noticed something.

His head wasn't going up and down anymore. He looked up at Harry with fearful eyes and didn't see him breath at all. His chest wasn't moving and neither was his mouth or nose. The blond screamed loudly and turned to the professors, Blaise and Madame Pomfrey.

"Madame Pomfrey! Harry stopped breathing."

The medi-witch ran over to the blond and told him to get off of the bed. Draco followed Madame Pomfrey's instructions to the letter and nearly jumped off of the bed. He stumbled a little, but was caught by Severus before he could fall to the ground.

Harry wasn't breathing. He couldn't die. No if he did... Draco could feel tears sliding down his cheeks as he watched the medi-witch desperately trying to get the brunette to breath again. He turned around and buried his face in Severus' robes.

The blond sobbed into his godfather's clothes until he heard a sharp breath being drawn by the brunette on the hospital bed. He turned around and saw Harry breathing deeply yet irregularly. He was still unconscious, but he was breathing.

Draco walked over to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand in between his own. He squeezed the hand slightly and leaned down to place a small kiss on the brunette's forehead. The blond heard Harry release a small sigh and pulled back to look at Harry's face.

His eyelids were fluttering and Draco turned to look at Madame Pomfrey. The old medi-witch was smiling at Draco and told him not to worry too much. She walked back over to the professors and was about to tell them what had happened to Harry when Blaise spoke up.

"It was Ron and Ginny Weasley. They convinced me to try and hex Draco because they knew I was interested in Harry. They didn't tell me Draco was pregnant. Had I known I never would have agreed to do it."

Draco clenched his fists at his side. Weasley. Both of them. The little bastards. It was their fault his Harry was lying in a hospital bed. For Merlin's sake he had nearly died just a few seconds ago! An enraged blond turned to Madame Pomfrey and locked eyes with her.

"I don't care if I have to do it myself, but those... _people_ will be banned from the infirmary. If they so much as stick their noses in here they will lose them."

Draco spoke through clenched teeth as he looked from the medi-witch to the professors. Severus was looking at his godson and he seemed just as angry as the blond did while professor Dumbledore seemed more sad than anything.

Finally the medi-witch nodded and said that for the time being Ron and Ginevra Weasley were not allowed inside the infirmary unless they were injured themselves. And should that occur they would be treated far away from Mr. Potter.

"You Mr. Zabini lost one hundred points for attacking another student and for letting _Gryffindors_ talk you into it no less."

Draco wasn't sure if he had ever seen his godfather this angry. He knew Severus still didn't really like Harry, whether he was a Slytherin now or not, but Draco was sure the man's concern was as genuine as it comes. Even if it was for Draco's sake and not Harry's.

All four men turned to Madame Pomfrey and professor Dumbledore asked her what had actually happened to cause Harry to stop breathing. Draco held his breath waiting for the old medi-witch to answer the professor's question, but regretted even listening when the answer finally came.

"I'm afraid that the curse had weakened Mr. Potter more than I thought. The pressure on Mr. Potter's lungs finally became too much and they collapsed one after the other."

Draco's breath came in quick but short pants. It was him. He had caused Harry's lungs to collapse and the brunette had nearly died. Before Draco knew it he was hyperventilating and the world around him was slowly turning darker and darker before it finally turned all black.

Severus quickly stepped forwards seeing his godson falling and caught him before he crashed into the ground. He picked the blond up and lay him down on the hospital bed next to Harry before he moved them directly next to one another.

Madame Pomfrey moved over to the two and quickly checked Draco for any kinds of dangerous towards the babies. Both the blond and the twins were in perfect condition and Draco's fainting hadn't caused any lasting damage to either.

The old medi-witch asked the other people in the room to leave and professor Dumbledore told her to tell Harry and Draco that their room would be ready for the two of them once they were allowed to leave the infirmary.

She nodded and smiled at the professor before turning back to her patients and casting another strengthening charm on Mr. Potter. She left the two alone and when she returned an hour later to check on them they had both moved closer to each other and Draco had his head back on Harry's chest while the brunette's hands were resting on the blonds stomach.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

The morning sun shone through the windows of the infirmary and directly onto Draco's face. The blond wrinkled his nose a little before slowly opening his eyes. When everything came into focus Draco saw Harry propped up on his elbow watching him with a content smile on his lips.

Draco smiled back at him before realizing they were in the infirmary. When he remembered exactly why they were in the infirmary the blond's eyes widened and he looked fearfully at Harry. The brunette never lost his smile and leaned forwards to place a small kiss on Draco's lips.

"Madame Pomfrey told me what happened and don't worry I'm fine. To be honest I'm more worried about you. Draco you fainted, but Madame Pomfrey said that you are fine and so are the twins."

Draco leaned towards Harry and kissed Harry again putting all of is fear and happiness into it. He was so glad that Harry was okay and even more so the the twins weren't hurt when he fainted. The brunette deepened the kiss by licking Draco's lower lip begging for entrance.

The blond released a deep moan and opened his mouth for Harry without delay. Their tongues caressed each other inside Draco's mouth and the blond Slytherin could feel Harry caressing his stomach through his shirt.

Draco put his hand over Harry's and lay them flat on his belly. He broke the kiss and smiled up at the brunette with a heart warming smile.

"I can't wait to feel them moving."

Harry chuckled and pressed a small kiss to Draco's forehead.

"You are saying that now, but you just wait till they start kicking your bladder and you have to run to the loo every three minutes."

The blond pouted cutely and was about to say something when the infirmary door was thrown open and a Gryffindor and two Slytherins entered with top speed. They all but ran over to Harry and Draco who were still lying on their beds.

Pansy was the first to grab Draco and hug the life out of him. Harry was sitting behind them and snickered while Draco's eyes were silently begging him for help. When she was done with the blond it was Harry's turn.

Draco did nothing but smirk at the brunette and Harry was starting to regret not helping his boyfriend out. When Pansy was done hugging them they were surprised to see Hermione doing exactly the same and even Theo embraced the two briefly.

"Harry are you all right? We heard that Ginny and Ron talked Zabini into attacking Draco."

Harry's face darkened and he put and arm around Draco's waist pulling the blond Slytherin closer to him. The brunette took a deep breath before addressing their three friend standing in front of them.

"Yes Zabini tried to curse Draco, but I took the curse for him. Don't worry I'm fine now though Madame Pomfrey told me I stopped breathing for a short while. I don't know why though, she wouldn't tell me."

Draco's breath hitched and his eyes started to fill with tears. His friends and Harry noticed this and Harry turned to Draco his eyes full of concern and worry. The brunette pulled Draco into a tight hug and let the pregnant boy cry silently until he was ready to tell them what was wrong.

After a while Draco had most likely cried enough to grow crops**(A/N:Totally got this from Dane Cook : Vicious Circle if you like comedy you've got to watch this...;)**. He pulled his head from Harry's shoulder and wiped his eyes and nose with his sleeve. The blond looked down at the bed not having the courage to look at Harry as he told him why he nearly died.

"It was my fault. You were hurt badly and... and when Madame Pomfrey was done treating you I lay down next to you." Draco took a deep breath before continuing. "I had my head on you chest while professor Dumbledore and Snape spoke to Zabini. The pressure on your lungs got to much and they... they collapsed." The blond's breath hitched as he started to cry again. "I'm so sorry. I nearly killed you."

There was a shocked silence that was only broken by Draco's small sobs and labored breathing. The blond still wasn't looking at anything other then the bed he and Harry were sitting on. Harry looked down at his boyfriend and cried a small tear himself.

Draco was beating himself up about this. He couldn't have known his lungs were going to collapse. Madame Pomfrey hadn't even known! And this kind of stress was anything, but good for their little angels. Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into his arms again.

"It's not your fault, you hear me? You didn't know that my lungs weren't stable, no one did. And I'm okay. Please don't blame yourself. It isn't good for you or our little brats."

Harry chuckled as Draco hit his stomach playfully and mumbled 'Don't call them that' in the brunette's shirt. He finally looked up and Harry kissed him. The kiss was full of love and most importantly it was there to reassure Draco. Harry would never forgive himself if Draco suffered of a guilty conscience for something he had absolutely no control over.

They soon broke apart and rested their foreheads against one another's. They smiled at each other and Harry brushed a strain of hair behind Draco's ear. The brunette softly caressed the blond cheek and placed another small kiss on the blond's lips.

"I love you Dray no matter what. Now how about you lay down some more and I go ask Madame Pomfrey where our new rooms are?"

The blond's eyes widened. Their new rooms. They would have their own rooms for just the two of them and the twins. Draco wanted so badly to cry again. Harry was about to get up and walk over to Madame Pomfrey's office when Draco grabbed his hand and effectively forced him to stay where he was.

"You aren't going anywhere. Your in the infirmary for a reason you know. Hermione, Theo, Pansy could you guys get her while I take care of Harry?"

The three nodded and left the room walking to the medi-witch's office. Draco was about to say something when the door to the infirmary opened loudly and a yell came from the person entering the hospital wing.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy how come I have to find out that you are pregnant through the school and not from you yourself?"

The blond's eyes widened as he finally saw the person standing in the doorway. He felt Harry freeze next to him as the brunette seemed to recognize the woman as well. Oh Merlin this was going to be a field day he thought sarcastically.

"Mother?"

**A/N: Sooo what'd ya think? How should Narcissa and Lucius react? Good? Bad? Everything that happened with mommy and daddy Malfoy after the war will be explained in the next chapter...;)**


	7. Parents, Paperwork and Acceptance

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 7

"_Mother?"_

Draco slowly got off of the hospital bed and started walking towards his mother. Narcissa was breathing erratically as anger coursed through her veins. Harry discreetly followed the blond and walked only a few feet behind the Slytherin.

The blond woman looked at her son and before Draco could say anything a loud SLAP rang through the infirmary. The blond Slytherin touched his face where a red hand print now marred his cheek. Harry stared at the woman in anger and disgust before he wrapped an arm around his blond boyfriend and pulled him into his chest.

The brunette placed his hands over Draco's stomach and glared at the blond woman in front of them. She was still shaking in anger and Draco was sure he was going to get hit again when the door opened once more and his father entered the room.

The blond teenager's eyes widened and he leaned back searching for further help from Harry. The brunette took his arms from around Draco and moved to stand in front of his boyfriend. Hell would freeze over before he would let either Narcissa or Lucius hit Draco ever again.

Lucius' eyes widened when he saw the red hand print on his son's face. He looked back at his wife and glared at her. How dare she hit their son when he was carrying the Malfoy heir. Lucius my never have been very fond of any Potter, but that didn't mean he didn't appreciate their strong genes.

He knew his wife was less than happy about their son's pregnancy, but Lucius also knew that f they tried to keep him away from Potter it would turn into a bloodbath and that was something the Malfoy's couldn't afford.

Sure after everyone had found out Lucius and Narcissa had been spies for the light side they weren't viewed as Death Eaters anymore, but since they had used Unforgivables none the less they had been sentenced to half a year of house arrest.

That half year had only just passed and now they had found out their son was pregnant. And with Harry Potter's baby no less. Lucius stepped forward to touch his son's red cheek, but couldn't when Harry stepped in between them and slapped his hand away.

Lucius glared at the boy, but said nothing. He was after all trying to protect Draco. The older blond stepped back again before rising his hands in surrender. He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. The elf gave Lucius a small box before it disappeared again.

"I mean no harm to my son. I may not like the fact that he had to choose _you_ has his boyfriend, Potter, but I fully support my son."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the man obviously not believing him. Lucius handed the brunette the box, but Harry hesitated to open it. Draco was looking over his shoulder and gasped when he got a good look at the box.

The brunette turned around and looked at his boyfriend, but Draco's eyes were firmly set on the small box in Harry's hands. The blond looked from the box to his father before he stepped around Harry and hugged Lucius.

The older blond seemed surprised but returned the hug while Narcissa was busy glaring at the both of them. Lucius kissed the top of Draco's head before he pulled back and locked eyes with his son.

"Dragon I want you to be happy and even if I don't really love your choice in boyfriends I want you to know you have my blessing. I have already have the law wizards draw up the paperwork."

Draco's eyes widened. He didn't want to pressure Harry in any way but his father's actions were sure to make things a bit more difficult.

"Paperwork? Paperwork for what?"

"Why for your's and Draco's marriage of course."

Harry's eyes widened exponentially as he stared at Lucius. Marriage? It may just have been Harry but the brunette was sure neither he nor Draco had proposed at this point in time. He looked over at the blond and saw him nodding slightly before he turned his gaze to the box in Harry's hands.

The brunette followed Draco's gaze and opened the box. There were two beautiful rings in side. Both were silver with emeralds all over the surface while they held different inscriptions. The slightly smaller one said:

_For my one true love DLM_

While the other said:

_I will always love you HJP_

Harry closed the box and looked at Draco. The blond was looking at the brunette with a hopeful expression while he waited for Harry's reaction. One thing was for sure, Harry loved Draco more than life itself and if marriage was what it would take for Mr. Malfoy to accept his relationship with Draco than Harry would be glad to do it.

"Dray come over here."

Draco slowly walked over to his boyfriend not really sure how Harry took the news. The ex-Gryffindor was surprisingly good at keeping his feelings hidden. The blond stopped once he was standing directly in front of Harry and the brunette leaned in to whisper into Draco's ear.

"We might as well do this properly."

Harry sunk down on one knee and took Draco's left hand into his own. The blond was smiling down at Harry as tears gathered in Draco's eyes.

"You know, hopefully, that I love you more than anything. You were always the light that guided me through the difficult times even when we were fighting. I will always love you and our little once until the day I die. Will you Draconis Lucius Malfoy do me the honor of being my husband?"

The tears started sliding down Draco's face as he pulled Harry up into a passionate kiss. Harry kissed back instantly while he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him close. They pulled apart after a short while and rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Yes. Yes I will most definitely give you that honor."

Harry laughed a small laugh as his boyfr-_ fiancé _winked at him and the brunette pecked the blond's lips before turning back to Lucius and Narcissa. Harry stepped in front of the older blond and gave a small bow. Lucius was quite surprised that Harry, apparently, knew the traditional customs.

"I, Harry James Potter, request permission to wed your son and heir, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius smiled sweetly at his soon to be son in law before bowing back and clearing his throat.

"I, Lord Malfoy, hereby grant you permission to marry my son and heir, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Hurt him and you will die."

Harry chuckled a little. That last part had definitely not been in the original answer, but he nodded none the less. If he ever hurt Draco he would most likely kill himself before Lucius could ever get to him.

"This is an outrage! I will not have my only child married away to a _Potter_!"

Narcissa spat out Harry's last name like a foul taste in her mouth while Lucius turned to his wife with pure anger and hatred in his eyes. He stepped close to her and leaned so far in that their noses were almost touching.

"I was forced to marry you. I did not have the chance to be wed to the person I love and I will most certainly not have my son be forced to do the same."

"Dad?" Lucius turned to look at his son and smiled at the smaller blond. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Tears started to fill Draco's eyes and Lucius walked over to his son and hugged him close. Draco cried into his father's chest and blamed everything on hormones. Harry watched as Lucius and Draco hugged each other and he was the only one who noticed that Narcissa had left the infirmary.

"I love you dad more than anything... well your a close second just after Harry but that's okay right?"

Lucius chuckled at his son and nodded his head. Harry loved seeing Draco so happy. Just than Hermione, Theo and Pansy returned to the infirmary. All three of them were looking at the very emotional Malfoy's in the room and raised their eyebrows in question.

"It's a long story."

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! I was operated on two weeks back and had no chance to up date sooner. Review please...;)**


	8. Mummy Dearest

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Fall in love?

Chapter 8

Three weeks later Harry and Draco found themselves in their new room with Pansy, Theo and Hermione over for dinner. The couple had quite taken to dining in their rooms instead of the Great Hall. With Draco being seven weeks pregnant they wouldn't chance another encounter with either Ron or Blaise.

Even though the other Slytherin had not stopped apologizing since he found out Draco was pregnant the blond had started to completely and utterly ignore his former best friend. What had shocked Harry the most was that neither Ron nor Ginny had even tried to apologize. And both of them had known that Draco was pregnant.

A knock on the portrait guarding the entrance of the Slytherins' new rooms startled them all. Carefully Harry got off of the couch and sat Draco from his lap onto the place he was vacating. The brunette walked over to the entrance and opened it. He came face to face with Narcissa Malfoy's wand.

"You filthy little child! It is all your fault! Couldn't you have gone and impregnated anyone else? And if your so keen on ass knock up that Weasley boy, but no the great Harry Potter of course had to do it to my son."

The blond woman was seething and Harry knew that he was going to kill him if she got the chance. The brunette turned around and saw Draco standing only a few feet away. He looked scared and Harry hated that expression on his fiancé's face.

He smiled at Draco before telling the blond to go back to the others. He was about to protest Harry could tell, but before Draco could do so Harry stepped outside into the hallway and closed the portrait behind him.

Crossing his arms over his chest Harry turned and looked directly at Narcissa. The woman's wand was still pointed directly at him, but he showed no signs of drawing his own. They stayed in silence for a while until Harry got fed up with it.

"Listen Narcissa, I love your son and he loves me too, thank Merlin, and I would rather die than have you destroy what we have. Leave before I do something I might regret."

Harry turned away from her and was about to open the portrait again when Narcissa smirked and said the one thing that Harry feared the most.

"You own me your life Potter. Break up with him on your own or I will make you."

Harry's eyes widened in fear, but before he could say anything to Narcissa the blond was gone. His world was crashing all around him. Break up with Draco? He could never do that, but what if Narcissa made him? He needed to talk to Draco.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Draco came back into the room and Hermione immediately sat down next to him. She threw an arm around the blond's shoulders and drew him close.

"Everything is going to be fine Draco. Besides I doubt that either one of them would start anything on school grounds. You'll see."

The blond nodded numbly and lay his head on the girls shoulder. No one in the room spoke until they heard the portrait open and close. Harry's steps seemed forced and heavy as the brunette made his way back to them.

When he re-entered the room everyone was looking intently at him while Draco got up and moved to hug Harry. The brunette stepped back and his heart clenched when his saw Draco's wince at the movement.

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Draco and that meant they needed to talk. Alone. Harry turned to his friends and glared at them.

"Out. Now."

They didn't move and only stared at Harry in wonderment and shock. The brunette was seething inside. How dare Narcissa make him choose like this and now his friends were making it even harder to talk to Draco about everything.

"NOW."

Draco jumped at the harsh sound and tears filled his eyes. He turned to the portrait and started walking towards it. Why was Harry doing this? Why was he throwing him out? Didn't he love him anymore? The last thought pulled a sob from the blond's throat.

"No Draco not you. Just the others."

Draco stopped in his tracks, but made no move to walk back towards Harry. As Hermione, Pansy and Theo passed him they all said goodbye to him but he didn't answer. When the portrait closed behind them Draco turned back around and saw Harry sitting on one of the couches looking at him.

He saw Harry wince as the brunette noticed his tear stained cheeks and watched as Harry stood up and walked over to him. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say so he waited for Harry to explain what the hell had happened with his mother.

Draco let himself be hugged, but didn't hug the brunette back. Harry buried his face in Draco's neck before kissing the side of it.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to snap at you, but we have to talk."

He stepped away from Draco again before taking the blond's hand and steering him to the couch he had just vacated. They sat down and Harry tole Draco everything that had just happened with Narcissa. The blond was fighting back tears by the end of it.

"But I won't you need to know that. I will rather die than leave you. And I... well I thing I might have a plan."

Draco locked eyes with Harry. He so badly hoped that Harry was serious and wouldn't leave him. He couldn't live without the brunette. Not after knowing what being with him was like. He loved Harry so much and they were having twins.

He would do anything to keep Harry and him together.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I literately couldn't find the time. It was like it was running away from me! I swear!**


End file.
